Alien Icarus
are an aliens from the planet Icarus that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. The first appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Planet Icarus (The 17th Planet) History Ultraseven The Icarus aliens were an advanced race. They planned to invade Earth using the 4th dimension. A man (Icarus) was the neighbor of a young boy. The young boy knew he was an alien. Nobody believed him until they saw a bird floating in the air that was not moving or falling. Dan Moroboshi aka Ultraseven, came to investigate. When he jumped out a window, Dan was in a dimension with yellow balloons where the neighbor revealed that he was an Icarus. He planned to take over Earth with his giant size and saucer. He then ordered his saucer to attack an oil district. Dan realized he could not use his capsule monsters or transform. Dan knew that he had to destroy the alien device. Dan was now in a forest along with the alien man. The alien man became a towering Icarus. Dan became Ultraseven! Now the fight began. Icarus tried to attack but, Ultraseven dodged. Icarus' ship attacked but, Ultraseven hid behind a mountain. Icarus and the saucer had him pinned down until, the Ultra Garrison attacked the ship. Icarus began to shoot his energy rays, but Ultraseven managed to dodge and kick Icarus high into the air. Ultraseven threw the eye slugger at him, greatly injuring Icarus. Ultraseven tossed Icarus over the mountain, via telepathy. Icarus' saucer tried to retreat but, was shot down. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Icarus was named after the real-life Asteroid of the same name (which was passing by Earth at the time of his episode's debut.) *While the threat was over, Alien Icarus was one of several suggestions and possibly the only alien for the next GUYS Marquette monsters in Ultraman Mebius's time, but after a replica of the original Zetton from Ultraman's time went haywire the Marquette monster suggestions were scrapped. *Alien Icarus's ears would later be a part of the chimera monster Tyrant. *Alien Icarus can be seen in Ultraman 80 when UGM goes to the Monster Graveyard. *Although not physically seen, Alien Icarus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the english dub, Icarus is a Kilalien, which is also another name for Kyrieloid. *Alien Icarus appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis, where he attacked Blast and was killed by Ultraseven. Ultraman Ginga Alien Icarus will appear as a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga. He will appear in the Ginga Special as the successor of Alien Valky. He has all the Spark Dolls to make Tyrant. New Ultraman Retsuden His appearence in Ultraseven was referenced by his son and his fiery friend on Episode 11 but what they didn't know was that Alien Icarus is actually watching them talk on TV with a Dark Dummy Spark in his hand. He then curses Ultraseven, his son, and his son's friend for the wound on his chest that was inflicted by Ultraseven 's Eye Slugger. In episode 12, he was seen sneaking up on Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro as they talk about Tyrant and all of the monsters that make up the chimera. When Ultraman Taro, could not remember the monster that makes up Tyrant's ears, the fiend shouts out loud and then his cover was blown. In Episode 13, He attempted to host the episode and talk about the rest of the monsters that make up Tyrant but after a beatdown by Hikaru, he teleports away to safety. Toy Release Infomation Alien Icarus has been released various times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has very diffrent versions of coloring which 3 have blue with red 3 with green and red and one plain white. All have 3 points of articulation and look rather bulky and are 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra 500 series and is 5in tall. He has more of a accurate look the the others but, does lack ridges. He is # 28 in the series and has 2 points of articualtion. Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus mqQblHkIFhwIBUW_4d1bbQQ.jpg|Alien Icarus Spark Doll Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Icarus is capable of disguising himself as humans in order to blend in with society. *Teleportation: Icarus Seijin can teleport short distances. *Arrow Beam: When needed, Icarus can unleash countless arrow-like rays from all over his body. This attack has the unnatural ability to cause vegetation to rot. In Ultraman Ginga it is fired from his hands. Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Icarus reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Fight. In this series, Icarus had the atrocious nickname of "Assassin Icarus" as he killed several monsters during his appearances, like killing Eleking with a well placed boulder or throwing Agira into a pond. Redman Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. Unlike the previous series, Icarus was only a generic monster. In one episode, he had his head pounded into the ground by Redman, and was killed when Redman stabbed him in the neck with his sword multiple times. Trivia *The Alien Icarus Suit from Ultra Fight was reused for Alien Icarus's appearance in this series. *In episode 75, Alien Icarus teams up with Jirass to battle Redman. *In episode 118, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, and Zagoras to battle Redman. *In episode 119, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, Zagoras, and Shugaron to battle Redman. *In episode 121, Alien Icarus teams up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. *In episode 124, Alien Icarus teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. *In episode 125, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora and Draculas to battle Redman. Ultraman Another Genesis Alien Icarus appears in the novel series Another Genesis as A Monster from Another Dimension, an alien life form whose origin is self explanatory. He appears and attacks the protagonist Blast for unknown reasons, most likely being after the shard of the Kingdom of Light in his chest. Ultraseven intervened in the battle but the alien was ultimately destroyed by Blast's Vulcan Impact. Gallery Alien-Icarus 2.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Ultrsvn Aln Icrss.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Alien-Icarus 3.jpg|Alien Icarus Alien-Icarus-Darkness-Spark.png|Alien Icarus with a Dark Dummy Spark and all of the Spark Dolls to make Tyrant Icarus-Ginga 2.jpg|Icarus with Misuzu as a hostage. Icarus-Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga 2.jpg|Alien Icarus' needles 248px-20090914143502cfa.jpg|Icarus in Ultra Fight 250px-20090712140611.jpg|Icarus in Redman Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Videogame characters